Close to you
by Nekoblue7
Summary: Ed wants one and this "one" is running from him. This is a collection of drabbles and short stories for "You Never Know" and explains the beginning of their relationship that wasn't mentioned in the main story. Yaoi, Roy/Ed.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** "Close to you"

**Genre:** Humor, romance.

**Rate:** R-15 for language and sexual suggestions.

**Warnings:** boys love!!

**Summary:** Ed wants one, and this "one" is running from him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. All rights to HIROMU ARAKAWA and SQUARE ENIX.

**A.N.:** First drabbles for "You Never Know". I'll try to explain how those two felt in love for each other and now are married and Ed is pregnant… My recent project and it needs a beta reader! Please anyone!!

* * *

**1 – In the middle of rain: the beginning. **

A lonely figure was walking slowly through the silent streets. Edward whimpered feeling the increasing pain from his automail ports. He was freezing and surely a rain was on its way. The hotel was far from there and he barely left the headquarters, maybe he should take a taxi. He looked for a misery cenz in his pocket and discovered that he shouldn't have leaved all his money in the hotel. Limping and hurting, the blonde tried to rush to his hotel before it rains, but it started to fall copiously.

Panting hard because of the pain and exercise, the short blonde stopped in front of a bar which was the only place still open so late. Ed thought that there he could warm up and call a taxi, but when he was about to enter he saw a huge poster in the entrance: _Minors and animals are not allowed. _

Ed grunted and with only fifteen-years old he wasn't allowed just such a dog wasn't. It pissed him so far that he was about to throw a tantrum inside of the fucking place when someone opened the door and stared at him. The Colonel Mustang in flesh and bones was there with a dumb expression.

"Fullmetal? What are you doing here?" he observed the blonde.

"Not of your business, fucking colonel." Ed was freezing, soaked and pissed. The colonel was the last person that he wanted to see.

"Harsh as always." the raven man grabbed his umbrella and opened it. He came closer to the boy protecting him too from the rain.

Ed widened his eyes surprised. This was the first time that someone treated him so kindly.

"Thanks." Ed mumbled.

"You're welcome." the raven man replied and offered his black coat "I called a taxi and I'll take you to your hotel… while it doesn't come, use my coat."

"Why are you doing this?" Ed covered himself and confused, the boy gazed at those charcoal eyes.

"I do care about my subordinates," He grinned and they heard the noisy car approaching them "Look it's here."

In the car, warmed up and comfortable Ed couldn't tell anything else and felt asleep. Even in his sleep, he could feel someone holding him tight and the sensation was so good… Ed never felt like this. The delicious scent of cinnamon and spice invaded his nose, inviting him to the heaven. But good things don't last forever and he awoke with somebody calling his name.

"Brother! Ed!" Al was at his side and he was in his hotel room.

"Al? Where's the colonel?" Ed looked around.

"He left minutes ago… he didn't want to wake up you."

"Ah…" Ed sighed. He wanted at least thank the man.

"You need to take a warm bath and change your clothes! You're so soaked!" Al yelled "I'll prepare your bath." The suit of armor headed to their bathroom.

Ed preferred to stay in bed for a little longer. He noticed that the colonel's black coat was still covering his body like a blanket. With a smile on his face, the boy wrapped himself with the coat and smelled the faint scent of cinnamon and spice, saturated in the fabric. He closed his eyes and tried to remember again that wonderful sensation which never left him, even in his dreams…

* * *

**2 – Fallen**

Ed was sure that something changed from that night in the rain. Wet, wild, wonderful, wrecked, whacky and wicked dreams with the colonel were happening every night during the last weeks. In one the colonel was a big cucumber and he was going to eat it raw, in other he was a dog and the colonel his master and the last ones were so naughty that he blushed every time when he remembers it. And Ed didn't lose his virginity yet! How could it be possible?

The teenager refused to accept it, he wasn't gay. He tried to imagine Winry doing a strip for him like the porn movies that he and Al borrowed from Lieutenant Havoc. But the idea gave him the creeps when she started to wrench him for not paying attention. _Okay Ed, let's try again_ – he thought. Maybe Lieutenant Hawkeye, she was a gorgeous woman under that uniform. He imagined her in mini-skirts, holding her gun. Again, he remembered that mini-skirts were the dream of that Bastard and the image of Hawkeye disappeared from his mind… replaced with one sweaty-covered and naked colonel who was above him, filling his ass… NO! IT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!

Before the librarian could expulse him, Edward went determinate to the only place where his problem can be resolved: the bastard's office. When he pocked his head over the door, he saw the office empty despite for Lieutenant Hawkeye organizing the paperwork.

"Where's the colonel?" he asked.

"He took the day off," she sighed and finished "He caught a cold."

"Thanks lieutenant!"

Ed headed right to the market with an idea in mind.

Later that day, sucking in the bed was the Flame Alchemist with a great headache and low fever. His nose was running, body aching… nothing could be worse. He heard someone knocking the door, and tried to ignore it. When the knocks became so insistent he thought that was better to attend it.

"Damn Maes, let me alone…" Roy's jaw went to the floor after he looked at who was in front of his door.

Ed smiled sympathetically and showed the basket in his hands.

"I brought you food… Will you let me come in?"

"Sure…" he moved a bit of the way and Ed entered in the apartment.

"It's chicken soup… but if you don't want it I made stew too." Ed seated in the black leather sofa.

"G-good…" perplexed, the older man made his way to the other sofa and covered himself with a blanket.

"May I use your kitchen?" Ed stood and took the basket with him.

After fifteen minutes, Ed brought the soup, fresh breads and the stew in a trail. He served Roy who used the center table for support. Noticing that the blonde was getting nothing, he invited Ed to eat the stew with him at least.

"It was pretty good." The raven man commented after finished the meal.

"Thanks… I cooked with Gracia's help." Ed grinned.

"Fullmetal… why are you doing this?" Roy gazed at the blonde quite confused.

"I'm returning a favor… you took care of me that night." Ed was holding himself. His heart was beating accelerated, just for being closer to him. When he finally realized that he really has strong feelings for the man, he felt sad. Roy could never respond to his feelings.

"That night in the rain?" Roy sounded sad, he thought that the blonde's actions today could be affection - he always had a crush on Ed - but he was wrong "I don't feel that you were in doubt with me."

"I did want to do this, that's all." Ed gave a sad smile.

After the dinner, the boy cleaned the kitchen and prepared a hot bath for the colonel. Spoiled and satisfied, Roy went to his bed feeling much better.

"Let me check the temperature." Ed placed his flesh hand against Roy's forehead.

For just a moment their eyes met and suddenly, Roy pulled Ed closer to him. Their faces were so close, breaths mixed, and lips almost touched each other. However something inside of the older man hinted, and he broke apart.

"It's wrong… you're so young." Roy downed his head sadly.

"I wanted it… it's not." Ed blushed.

"I can be arrested for pedophilia and you're my direct subordinate, we can't."

"Colonel… no, Roy…"

"Please, leave me Ed. I'm very grateful for what you did today, but we can't continue this." He turned his face to another way "Leave me Ed, please."

"Okay… I'll do it. But I won't give up, are you hearing me?" Ed said hurt. "I won't give up because I never felt like this before!"

The teenager rushed out of the apartment and left the man to his thinking. However the teen never heard the three lonely words which were spoken by the colonel after his departure… _I hate soup_.

* * *

**3 – Creamy coffee**

Roy entered in his office as always, grabbed his creamy hot coffee from Breda's hand and took a mug before find his way through the mountains of paperwork on his desk. It was Monday, and Roy hates Mondays, because Hawkeye always was in a mood slave driver at Mondays, showing a gun at his head. He sighed, and then he noticed something.

"What are you doing Fullmetal?" he raised an eyebrow and gazed at the delicious blonde seated in his chair.

"Just warming it up for you, colonel." Ed grinned and licked his lips.

"Hum… I-I mean get out of my chair!" Roy left a small gasp escape from his lips and saw the disappointed teen rose from the chair.

"May I help you with something? More coffee? Maybe some massage…" Ed rested his elbows at Mustangs desk while playing with his braid.

"No Fullmetal, I don't need anything." The raven man looked away disinterested. He tried to be.

"Oh, I see." The blonde passed his flesh index finger at the man's coffee and tasted the cream, sucking his finger deviously.

"F-Fullmetal…" Roy felt his pants so tight and sweat rolled from his temper "You should be searching for the Philosopher Stone, don't you?"

"Now I'm looking for something else." The blonde grinned.

"Fullmetal, I think that you're watching 'Wild Pussies' too much." The man lowered his voice.

"FUCK! HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Ed widened his eyes surprised.

"Because I know all the dialogues after watch it ten times." Roy replied meekly.

"SCREW YOU MUSTANG!"

Ed headed out stomping hard at the floor with a mental note in his mind… _"Porn movies aren't a good source"._

_**To be continued** (?) - it's up to you readers, so GiMME REVIEWS XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.:** Sorry for taking this for so long… thanks for the ones who are still reading this. This time various genres: drama, humor and hurt/comfort.

**Warnings:** horny teenager snickering around jerk Colonel.

**Rate:** R-15 to be safe.

* * *

**Act one:** "Jealous"

"You said what?" Alphonse dropped his jaw "You asked Winry into a date?"

"Yeah, I asked her for a date, Al what's your problem?" Ed scowled his brother while dressing the suit "She came here to see me, why not?"

"I never saw you interested on her before brother… besides, you never showed any interest for ANY girl." Al crossed his arms; Ed has been acting so weird lately.

"Piss off Al! I hate this stuff!" Ed struggled against the hot suit, it was so annoying and after being dumped by the Colonel bastard thousand times he deserves some fun "It's only a dinner if you wanna know."

"Brother, if you hurt Winry's feelings I will never forgive you." Al left his brother and locked himself in their bathroom.

"Shit, Al c'mon," the blonde followed his brother "I won't do anything, get out of there!"

Al remained quiet, he was so pissed because his brother wasn't telling what's going on, and surely Ed was up to something.

"Okay… you won, we talk later." Ed gave up on Al and headed to Winry's hotel.

Later then, Ed was sitting nervously in front of the blonde mechanic. They went into a nice place, an expensive seafood restaurant.

"What's the matter?" Winry narrowed her eyes "Your food isn't good enough?"

"The _view_ isn't good enough." The short alchemist scowled.

"Don't blame me, I did my best," Winry glared at his friend "You're such a useless, do you know?"

"Shut up! It was your fucking idea!" Ed turned his head to see behind the blonde girl, precisely in a few tables ahead "I cannot see them!"

"Ed you can be alchemy's genius, but in your personal life you're such a dork." the blonde girl shook her head "First you tried porn movies and got dumped, and then gifts and other sort of things. All failed attempts."

"Okay love genius, what should I do now? He's dating that girl from the flower shop." Ed bit his lip, damned fucking Colonel left him so desperate that he had to ask help from Winry since he and Al were inexperienced.

"Let me see," she looked at the colonel's table and saw that the raven man and the brunette chatting "Nothing happened yet," she winked "Go there and do what I told you before."

"I don't know if I can do it." Ed was rather trembling there and his legs refused to move.

"Look under the table, discretely." the blonde girl grinned and Ed frowned but obeyed. He dropped his napkin under the table and leaned down to get it. He could notice that she was holding a huge wrench under the table "Meet Mr. 'Do what I'm saying or else you shall die'."

"I'm going!" Ed stood quickly as he could.

Roy was enjoying the company of Lucile, his new date. She was pretty, smart and Havoc was trying to ask her to go out for weeks, but he got her in just one day. On the day after, the jealous face on his subordinate was simply priceless. What a ladies's man need to do to keep his status.

He looked at her, she was interesting, but something was wrong in there. She should be blond, yeah surely it was better. Her brown eyes should be golden, two large expressive golden eyes. _Damn Ed, if were you here, it could be perfect._ _But I can't. You're my teenager male subordinate and I don't wanna be arrested for corrupting minors. Someday you'll understand and my heart will stop to hurt so much when I think on it. _

"Hi Daddy!"

Roy turned his head to his right side and saw the said devilish blonde grinning.

"Fullmetal?" he frowned.

"Daddy! You're so cruel, don't call me by this name!" he jumped into Roy's lap "Mommy is waiting for you at home."

"Roy, do you have a wife and a kid at this size?" the brunette stood with an angry red face "You said that you were single!"

"But I AM single. He is my-" Ed caught the older man unarmed and crawled into his neck hugging him tight.

"Daddy I wanna go home." The blonde smirked and looked at the upset girl "My daddy doesn't wanna you."

"Fine then, Good bye Roy Mustang." She left the table.

"What the hell is going on, get out of my lap!" Roy pushed the blonde to the floor.

"Ouch… it's my payback." Ed smirked "You're not getting any other than me in your menu."

"I'm afraid that I have shrimp allergy." Roy showed his trademark smirk.

"You're such a bastard!" Ed rose from the floor and ran to the exit.

"A DEAD bastard." Winry said behind the Colonel surprising him "Meet Mr. Don't mess with Ed or you shall die." She showed her huge wrench to him.

From that day the Flame Alchemist never was seen on that restaurant or any place with a girl again.

* * *

**Act two:** "Trust"

Al was so upset with his brother. Ed was up into something and haven't talking with him lately. By this thought he crushed the paper bag which he was bringing home. It was Ed's lunch.

"Oh-oh. I have to buy something again…"

When he came home, Ed was locked in the bathroom; this was the third time in a day. He's been locked there often lately. Al approached carefully the door, hoping that Ed couldn't hear him. But Ed was so busy inside that he didn't hear the suit of armor in front of the bathroom's door.

He was quite busy fantasying pale, soft and big hands tracing the lines of his muscles, caressing his sensitive skin. Experienced wet lips sucking and licking his hard nipples. Those dark eyes filled with lust and desire, watching and enticing him.

Ed released his restrained erection and stroked himself, from the tip to the base, in a frenetic rhythm.

Soft moans escaped from his parted lips, but he didn't care. Al was out at shopping.

New images formed on his mind, the gorgeous body of his partner and he could even catch the smell of his incredible cologne. Overheat came to his body when Ed imagined how Roy could be in his lower regions. He saw the colonel at the dressing room once, but he couldn't see so far.

His hand increased the speed, and the boy felt his body tensing before the promising release. He came shouting the name of his love - platonic love – but deep inside of his heart, he knew that Roy feel the same. He could notice the look of restrained desire on those charcoal eyes, and the pang of guilty behind them when they're together.

The teen enjoyed the aftershocks inside of the bathtub and then decided to take a shower.

Later in the same day, Ed noticed his brother so quiet and avoid to his presence that the blonde could only imagine what was going on with him. Al was reading a book seated on his bed when Ed decided to have a man to man talk.

"Hi Al. What's up?" Ed sat by the suit of armor side.

"Brother, do you trust me?" Al asked without looking at him.

"Wow… why this question all of sudden?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Today I heard you in the bathroom." He closed the book and stared at his brother.

"W-what?" Ed blushed and got some distance from Al.

"Yeah, how could you hide your feelings from me?" his voice sounded hurt.

"Al… what are you talking about?" Ed tried to avoid the situation.

"You have a serious crush on the Colonel, don't you?"

"I-I don't! You're fucking crazy…" the blonde rose from the bed and sat on the bedroom's small couch.

"Don't tell me lies, brother! I HEARD you calling his name!" Al increased the tone of his voice.

"I… okay, you're right." The blonde sighed and closed his eyes "I'm fallen for that bastard, but don't worry he's been dumping me out each time that I try. Satisfied?" the golden eyes turned from embarrass to anger.

"No, you didn't trust me. I'm against your relationship with the Colonel, but I have the right to know. We are together on this, you're so selfish…" Al paused to control his anger.

"It's not fair! I didn't wanna this too!" Ed fought against tears "I said don't worry 'cause this relationship doesn't even exist!" he shouted and punched the wall with his right hand.

"Promise to me that you won't run after the Colonel." Al stood "He likes women for god sake! He'll never look at you. Don't hurt yourself with this feeling."

"More than I am?" Ed gazed sadly at his brother. He lost the battle against his tears, but he held still. He can't cry, not in front of Al.

"That's why I'm begging you... forget the Colonel."

"Yeah, guess you're right…" the blonde sighed "Our goal is more important."

"I didn't say that."

"I'm going out." The blonde grabbed his coat and left his brother to his thoughts. No mather what he said, Al was his only brother... and the only person who cares for him.

* * *

**Act three: **"All that he wished was a little bit of love"

The loss of blood was making him dizzy. He was knocked down at the dirty floor. Beaten and exhausted, his body refused to move. The distant laugh from his enemies was echoing inside of his head, haze took his senses. When it became too much for him to bear, darkness came and overcome him.

Ed woke up in a hospital bed. He realized that wasn't dead, but wished he was. They lost the Philosopher's stone track and have been searching for it for months. Despair took him when he tried to move and felt a sharp and paralyzing pain. His broken ribs were tightly wrapped together and his stabbed shoulder was hurting like hell, making him pant in distress.

"Brother?" he heard the voice of his younger brother "Are you awake?"

"Al…" Ed's voice cracked, he was so thirsty "Water…"

"Water? I got it, let me help you." Al shifted Ed's upper body carefully and brought the cup of water close to his lips "Here, take it slowly."

The short blonde drank avidly and coughed a little. It brought more pain and made him whimper. Al laid his brother again.

"I was so worried, you slept two days." The suit of armor showed the flowers on his room "Our friends came from Central to see you."

"Sorry Al." Ed stared at him "I tried to bring you back, but I couldn't."

"What's your problem? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Al yelled "First was Scar, then the Fifth Laboratory, Father and now terrorists. If weren't I and Major Armstrong probably they'd kill you."

"I promised to bring you back no matter what it costs." Ed replied and averted his eyes. It hurt so much.

"I don't wanna that!" the younger shouted "I don't wanna you trying to kill yourself just to forget your feelings. Don't use your promise as excuse!"

"Al… I was so selfish… you're my only family." Ed whispered.

"Listen... I was wrong okay? I thought that your feelings for the Colonel would make you surfer." Al caressed Ed's blonde mane "I want you to be happy and be loved, if you chose him... I will support you."

"I can't..." the blonde tried to avoid his tears.

"I prefer to spend my life on this suit of armor to see you like this."

The blonde smiled slightly. Words were unnecessary, their brotherly love were stronger than simply words.

Listening from outside behind the door, a raven man was lost on his thoughts. He went there to pay a formal visit to his subordinate, but heard the entire conversation. Ed really loves him. The man thought that the teen was only attracted to him, its normal for Ed's age has a temporary crush on someone.

When the blonde suddenly lost his interest on him, he felt so disappointed and hurt... Roy thought that Ed didn't deserve his love. How stupid he was. The blonde was trying to forget him since he got dumped. All that Ed wished was a little bit of love. Silently, Roy crossed through the hospital's corridors with his heart renewed. Tomorrow will be a perfect day for a visit.

**To be continued. **

* * *

**P.S.:** I'm here to remind you that this story is AU. Only some facts from the manga happened here.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.:** I'm going to finish "You never know" in a couple of months so this story should finish before it. It won't follow a normal storyline after their first night together. This time two drabbles and one not-so-long-as-a-chapter short story.

**Warnings:** Graphic sex, het, angst... and a lot of fluff in the end.

**Rate:** NC-17.

* * *

**Act one:** "All that he wished was a little bit of love II"

It was a nice morning. The gentle wind coming from outside was playing with some locks of golden hair, nibbling slightly the pale flesh of his face. Amber-colored eyes stared at the ceiling, wondering what to do next. His wounds were healing pretty well and Al was there constantly at his side. However the situation made the boy face his own feelings.

The day after he awoke on that place Roy came to visit him. It did hurt so much… see the man he loves in front of him. His chest tightened when he left. Besides, Roy was acting normally after months from the last time they met. Al was right… this feeling doesn't have future.

What he expected? That the Colonel would accept him and run to his arms? He was so stupid… probably the raven man would settle himself with a nice girl and have kids with her. Ed wasn't on his plans. His wanderings flushed when he saw the said man in front of him again.

"Good morning Fullmetal, how are you today?" he grinned and pulled a chair nearby to the bed.

"Colonel? What are you doing here?" the blonde's heart was almost going to explode, pounding quickly on his chest.

"You were so distracted that didn't notice me entering here…" he pointed to a vase of flowers "I brought you flowers and put them on water."

"You didn't answer me bastard."

"You didn't like it?" Roy's expression was calm.

"Humph…I'm not a fucking girl." Ed averted his eyes to the other side. The older man was playing that game again. Just friends hurt more than nothing.

"Yes, you aren't a girl. You're a sixteen-old boy, handsome, prodigy genius and the best State Alchemist that I ever seen in my life." Roy smiled slightly for the first time.

Ed was stunned for some moments. The man's words left him without reaction.

"You're kidding… aren't you?" finally he choked out.

"No I'm not. You spent months trying to seduce me Ed, throwing your feelings on me and expecting for some feedback, didn't you? Today I'm responding your feelings and I'd like to see if you're ready for a relationship, to fight against the society and the military for your feelings… for us." Roy's words sounded very sincere; the man was glaring at him with certain intensity that surprised the teenager.

"W-why are you doing this all of sudden?" the blonde couldn't believe that Roy was asking to have a relationship with him.

"I realized that I cannot hide my feelings anymore Edward. I do love you since the time we met again after Rizembool." Roy closed his eyes and remembered the small frame of the impetuous boy in front of him four years younger… that day made something change inside of his heart... that day he felt like his destiny were bounded to that boy forever.

"I… I don't know what to say…" it was true. The blonde didn't know if he was ready for it, he never had any kind of relationship before.

"Do you really love me? Just answer it." Roy opened his charcoal eyes and stared at him.

The blonde blushed but his heart was dying to say it for ages.

"Y-yes… I do." The words came out timidly but Ed let out the burden that was consuming his heart. He felt so relieved.

"Do you understand that we have burdens bigger than our own happiness?"

It was like cold bath during winter. The blonde wasn't expecting that.

"You came here just to let me crazy? You made me confess you bastard!" Ed yelled and felt his broken ribs aching in protest.

"No I want you to understand Edward. Our love cannot happen… you have Alphonse and I want to be a Fuhrer… you don't know what to do because you aren't ready for a relationship!" The man was lying, deep in his heart he wished to take the blonde on his arms, kiss him and love him right now.

"Perhaps you're right… but give me a chance. You're already deciding it on your own bastard! You're dumping me before it happens!" Ed shouted angrily. He was so upset with Roy. Tears formed on the corner of his eyes.

The older man was pondering his last words. He stood from the chair and headed to the window.

"I need to think about… many people are relying on me. You should do the same." He said.

"When I get out of this fucking hospital, you'll take me out for a date. If you don't wanna anything with me, at least I tried." Edward ginned and tried to break the ice. He won't let Roy dump him in that way.

"Fine then…come to Central, I'll be there for the next months." The older man finally spoke "I'm going back in the next train so I must hurry up." He headed to the door.

"Thanks…" Ed said when the man reached the door.

"For what?" Roy opened the door and looked back.

"For the flowers." Ed smiled.

"You're welcome." The older man smiled back "Take care."

* * *

**Act two:** "Miss you"

It was so hot. Sweat was rolling down his body, mixed with his partner's body under him. He was hammering his cock against her wet pussy, groaning like an animal would do. She moaned and panted, repeatedly begging for him to go harder. Roy doesn't remember exactly her name, something like Sharon or Shannon. Why he ended with her anyway? The man has to admit that she has a nice body, long blonde hair and a soft pale tan skin. He met her on her job at the next door's coffee shop, she's the waitress there. A man needs some entertainment, with his work and rank life was quite stressful.

The raven man grabbed her chin and kissed her. She dug her nails on his back, and her legs crawled around his hips for a deep penetration. Roy was enjoying their twist, but something was leaving him uneasy. Her voice and her cheap perfume were awkward. Something inside of him was screaming that she wasn't supposed to be there. He doesn't have any feelings for her. Then, the small frame of a certain blonde came up to his mind, fantasies of Edward under him just like the woman now.

The raven man stopped for a moment and realized what was missing. She wasn't the one who he really wanted to be with. He never believed in sex with feelings, but even the sex wasn't as good as it was before that day in the hospital. Besides, Roy promised a date for him.

"What's going on?" she asked between pants.

"I'm sorry…" he got out of her and laid aside. Roy was feeling so dirty and guilty.

"I did something wrong?" the girl covered herself with the covers.

"No… it's me…sorry." Roy was visibly disturbed.

"Fine. I'm going home." The girl was upset and grabbed her clothes sprayed on the floor.

"I'm so sorry…" he grabbed his shirt.

"I'm fine okay? Leave me alone asshole!" she leaved him to his thoughts.

"Look what you've done to me Ed… you won…I can't live without you."

He laughed maniacally and went to the bathroom to jerk off. After all, a man still needs some entertainment.

* * *

**Act three:** "Fireworks"

That night of spring was clear and slightly cold. Central city as the capital has a lot of pensions and hotels prepared for receiving travelers and tourists interested to see the beautiful gardens at this time of year. In a small flat apartment, Edward left the bathroom after a good bath and wrapped on a towel headed to his room. Alphonse looked at him and shook his head.

"Brother, he's coming in fifteen minutes and you still have to get dressed." He grabbed other towel and was drying the golden mane.

"Ouch!" the small blonde was trembling "Hey Al… do you think that this is my last… my last chance?" he whispered.

"Don't think on this… enjoy your night. Make each minute with him worth your feelings."

"You're right." Ed sighed and handed to the suit of armor a hairbrush. Al gently started to brush the satiny blonde hair.

"But if you get dumped, come back here that I'll be waiting you." The younger Elric spoke in a playful tone.

"You're always here for me…" Ed smiled sadly since his brother was unable to have any kind of relationship because his soul was trapped in a suit of armor.

"I'm done! Put your shirt and pants on, hurry up!"

Ed stumbled till the bed where Al left his clothes and quickly got dressed. He preferred his hair down, white shirt and black pants. They don't have many belongings including clothes, so the day after he went shopping. A pair of shining black shoes finished the combination. Al insisted in a necktie and suit, but the blonde only picked the suit. Depending where the raven man is taking him this night he'll use it.

Exactly at eight o'clock they heard knocks in the door. Al went to attend it.

"Good night Alphonse." Roy greeted him with a smile.

"Good night colonel, he's coming." Al offered a chair for the newcomer and went to call his brother.

When Ed came and saw his date tonight, he was speechless. Roy was using a fancy black suit, black shirt and black shoes. His cheeks instantly became red. Besides the fact that the raven man brought him flowers again it was perfect.

"I noticed that you liked my attire." The older man grinned and handed to the blonde a bouquet of red roses "For you, since you liked the flowers I gave you other day."

"Err… thanks." Ed grabbed the roses feeling embarrassed and slightly annoyed to be treated like a girl.

"You should put them on water." Roy grinned amused.

"O-okay." Ed was going to kill the bastard. What happened to his mind? Before was so easy to argue with the asshole. He left the roses in the bathroom and came back.

"Are you ready? We're on time." Roy smiled.

"Y-yeah." Ed grabbed his suit and the raven man was already holding the door waiting for him.

"You don't need to open the door for me." Ed locked the door and gazed up.

"I'm an old-fashioned guy, so I like to treat my dates like this." he offered his right arm for the blonde "Shall we go? My car is in front of the hotel."

Trembling with the imminent contact, Ed accepted the offer and accompanied the man holding his arm.

The ride till the restaurant was peaceful. They talked about trivialities and work. Ed discovered that Roy likes classical music, jazz, dogs, eat cold pizza at breakfast and kids. The last left the blonde sad since if they were a couple, he cannot give children to him.

In the restaurant, Roy made reservations for them in a special place in the roof. It was an expensive and fancy restaurant and only rich people was there. Their special place was discrete and separated from the other costumers. The blonde was thinking if the man doesn't want to be seen with him or he'd want some privacy. They took their seats, and the waiter handed to them the menu.

"Order anything that you want, I'm paying tonight." Roy grinned.

"Only being your date I can get some free food from you bastard?" Ed grinned back.

"Not really. Since we're both men you can pay me some other day." A smirk was on the older man's face. Ed frowned and Roy simply thought it adorable.

After some time choosing their dishes, Roy thought that Ed was taking so long to order.

"Are you ready to order?"

"… I'll have anything that you're having." The blonde replied quickly.

"Are you sure?" the raven man raised an eyebrow, Ed was well known for his ravenous appetite.

"I cannot understand the menu…" the blonde muttered.

"Okay, let me order for you. You'll like it." the older man smiled and called the waiter.

Roy ordered 'Beef consommé' as entrance, 'Cognac shrimp with beurre blanc sauce' as main dish, and 'Chocolate crepe' as dessert. For him he ordered a white wine and for Edward orange juice.

"Not fair… you got the wine and I got the juice." Ed frowned.

"You're still underaged. But when you get the legal age we can drink together... I promise." Roy grinned and placed his hand atop of Ed's flesh hand.

"Are you fucking crazy?" the blonde blushed and looked around "They can see us."

"No they can't. Anyway, I don't mind what the others are thinking because it's our night." Roy took the blonde's hand and kissed it.

"You're embarrassing me…" the boy was blushing in six shades of red.

"I know and it's adorable."

"It's hard to imagine a guy being adorable…" the blonde scowled.

"You just killed the mood." Roy sighed.

"Sorry…" Ed began but it was late.

"Do you know that flowers like red roses have a meaning?" the older man interrupted him.

"…no I don't."

They remained quiet during the dinner. The dishes were delicious, but being smaller than 'normal' restaurants, the blonde was still hungry. Ed didn't want to screw up the night, but he did. Besides, Roy was treating him just like a girl and he could imagine the guy telling the same things to other people before him.

Roy observed the blonde during the dinner, and he cursed himself. Ed was inexperienced and probably could be thinking that he flirted him just like some girl. Honestly, he was hoping that the boy could enjoy their first date and he planed everything to be perfect. He looked at his pocket watch for the third time this night and soon the second part of his plan was coming to action and save this disaster.

Ed finished first to eat and gazed at the man in front of him. Roy seemed to be distant and looked many times at his pocket watch. Surely he wasn't enjoying his company. Is he waiting for someone else? Or is he bored, waiting the dinner ends as soon as possible? The teenager downed his head and was feeling so sad. He forced this situation and screwed up everything.

Suddenly he felt that a warm hand cupped his right cheek and gently raised his head. Roy smiled and tried to cheer him up, rubbing softly his cheek. Amber eyes widened in surprise, but he smiled back comforted by the man's gesture.

"Come with me." Roy pulled the blonde with him to the ledge and looked at the sky.

In a couple of minutes, bright, colorful and loud fireworks filled up the sky. Edward saw fireworks just a few times on his life and for a child's eyes, fireworks are always amazing. Roy placed his arm around Ed's shoulder and together they admired the shining sky. When the show ended the small blonde gazed at onyx-colored eyes and smiled.

"Did you like them?" Roy asked and smiled back.

"Yeah…how did you know that would have fireworks tonight?" the teenager blushed once again like a girl.

"Can you see the park from here?" he pointed to a luminous area in the middle of a grove nearby the restaurant "Today they're having a spring carnival there and fireworks were part of the show… but they've said that this restaurant's roof is the best place to watch them."

"Thanks." Ed smiled and the older man's head leaned down. His face was so close, Ed could feel his warm breath. The blonde closed his eyes and soft lips touched his own, a warm and slimy tongue opening a passage between them. He returned the kiss and the two tongues met, encircling each other hungrily and vigorously. The boy thought that his heart could stop at any moment, and felt his legs wobbly and weak. His mind was lost on that man's kiss, totally given by soul and body. When they broke apart, Roy was holding the blonde by his waist and the back of his head. The boy's hands inexplicably were resting on the raven man's chest.

For the teenager, this moment could freeze forever. But his stomach wasn't very happy about the insufficient food and grumbled loudly. Ed was so embarrassed that didn't look up to face his date. Roy cupped his cheek again and only smiled.

"Perhaps we can get some food in that carnival too." The raven man pulled the blonde with him.

As soon as they arrived at the carnival, Ed pulled Roy to the carrousel and then to the giant wheel. They laughed together on the 'House of terror', because the Flame alchemist 'accidentally' put fire on the mummy – just reflex as he said. After two hours of pure joy, the two were resting eating popcorn and ice cream. Roy clever as he was, caught any slip of ice cream that felt on the blonde's cheek. Tired and spent they were about to leave the place when Roy saw an old man with a camera and an improvised studio. Ed was tired and didn't want to be photographed but the older man insisted so much that he finally gave up and followed him till the studio.

The blonde watched his date talking something to the old guy and then joined him for the first shot. Before Ed could react, he pulled him closer and embraced the blonde from behind. The first shot was done. Stunned, Ed couldn't believe that Roy hugged him in public.

"Don't worry, It told him that you're my date…" Roy whispered on Ed's ear "… and my future boyfriend."

"W-what?" Ed was about to turn around when Roy put him in other position.

When they finished the photographer gave to them the photos and smiled.

"Please come back to my studio if you get along with your relationship." He seemed so happy and they left the small studio.

"I can't believe… he… he doesn't care…" Ed was surprised.

"He's a wise person Ed. For him, love is all that matters not gender or age and… I discovered that for me too…" Roy knelled in one leg on the grass "Edward Elric, do you want to be my lover?"

"Yes, I do." The blonde smiled and pulled the man into a kiss. This time the taller man knelled was in the right size for him to kiss... and somewhere on his mind he could hear the fireworks again. But it was just his imagination.

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.:** Seems that I lost my beta reader again – sighs – please forgive my grammar and other stuff. Last chapter Roy and Ed were finally together, but Ed never was taught how to deal a relationship with someone so older than him, from this chapter this will be the principal subject. Special thanks to GreedyxEd who gave me an amusing plot bunny for this chapter ;)

**Warnings:** Language.

**Rate:** PG-13.

* * *

**Act one:** "Relationship"

Ed's walked through the turbulent corridors from Central Headquarters for years, but this time was kind of different.

"_He's the Flame Alchemist's newest date_…" the receptionists whispered.

The looks on their faces and mutterings everywhere he'd went made him want to puke. He'd always aware of people, but _these_ people were disgusting.

_Better finish this as soon as possible and go back to the hotel_ – he thought, while was heading to the bastard's office.

He opened the door and poked his head inside. The entire crew was there, receiving instructions from the Colonel. The blonde thought that was better to come back other time. Havoc who was the closest one to the door noticed his presence and dragged in the unwilling short blonde.

"Hey Boss, won't say hello to your friends?" the taller blonde locked his right arm around Ed's neck.

"Cut off smoke head! Let me go!" Ed snarled and struggled against the iron grip.

"Calm down boss…we're only happy for you two. The chief told us." Havoc freed the shorter blonde and grinned. Ed looked around and saw the dumb expressions of his friends.

Lt. Hawkeye rolled her eyes. Fuery was so red like a tomato. Fallman looked away and Breda in some moment ran to the bathroom saying something like "_I hate yaoi."_

The bastard's face culminate the top of the mess, he simply showed his trademark smirk. Extremely embarrassed the short blonde left the office as fast as he could. He'd stopped in the back crowd to catch his breath.

"Bastard! Son of a bitch! How did you dare to make me feel like this shit?" he'd muttered and sat under a big tree to rest. He'd wanted the bastard so hard, but he'd never thought what would happen if other people find out their little affair.

"Ed." A low baritone voice startled him and he turned his head. Yeah, he was sure… _that voice_… the bastard's voice.

Roy was standing next a nearby tree with a smirk on his lips.

"What are you doing here asshole?" the small blonde yelled.

"Why did you run like that?" The black haired man approached cautiously. Even that they became lovers just a week he'd known for years the blonde's short temper.

"Because you're a jerk… everybody is staring at me while I'm in Central." The blonde snarled.

"I can't stop the people to wonder about one's life… but do you feel ashamed of me?" Roy crossed his arms.

"No…" Ed replied mockingly.

"Neither I. People have _short _memory… soon they will forget the gossips." Roy sat at the blonde's side.

"Short?" Ed snarled.

"Okay…you know that I didn't mean it Ed. Listen," Roy sighed "We're risking too many things staying together. Some girls spotted us in that carnival…"

"…and?" Ed felt his irritation be placed by fear. He couldn't lose his boyfriend or his military access to information.

"Hakuro came to see me today asking if that was true." Roy looked at Ed's eyes "I lied… I said that you're like a son for me."

"Fuck you! I'm not a kid to be hanging around!" Ed ranted and stood.

"Ed!" Roy grabbed Ed's flesh hand. The blonde stopped but didn't look at the colonel.

"Let me go."

"You said that was going to do anything for this relationship didn't you? I told a lie to that bastard…and felt like shit." The taller man pulled the blonde closer "I love you don't forget."

"For real? If you're just playing with my feelings I promise that you'll never have kids and--"

Roy pulled the blonde and sealed his lips with a passionate kiss.

"Do you need more evidences?"

The black-haired man cupped the blonde's cheek. Ed blushed.

"No."

"We might have patience… see you tonight, seven o'clock in your place?"

The teen smiled embarrassed.

"Yeah, see you tonight."

* * *

**Act two:** "Imagination"

A blond teenager was examining some books in a book seller. The 'alchemy corner' wasn't very attractive that Saturday morning, no releases since the last month. Bored, the blonde just passed by the other sections to see if he could find something interesting to read. Al went out of the town, visiting Risembool because granny caught a cold. Roy was so busy that week that they barely talked to each other.

His eyes suddenly spotted a hidden section, smaller than the others. Ed looked at the section's name: 'Adult books'. He saw some books with 'suggestive titles' in the covers and smaller pocket books with women and men in very 'compromising positions'.

_I never noticed this section before_ – he thought. He grabbed one of the pocket books and looked at its cover. A virile black-haired man was holding his partner – a ravishing blonde woman – against the wall. Their faces' expressions were purely of lust and desire.

The teenager felt the blood rush to his cheeks by the thought that could be Roy and him instead of the actors. His lower regions reacted at that thought and he decided that was better get away of that section before any attempt against the morality can happen in that place. He placed the book back and was about to leave when a man joined in. He stopped just in the entrance, examining books. Ed looked at him by the corner of his eyes. Blonde hair, tall, shitty face…no doubt that man was the Lt. Havoc.

Today Ed wasn't using his usual red coat and leather pants; Jean didn't recognize him – not yet._ Shit! If he figures out that I'm here... fuck! Caught looking at porn! No way! _– the short blonde thought. Ed was grateful that he had to send his clothes to laundry and was using a jacket, plain red T-shirt, dark blue jeans and tennis. He released his hair from the high ponytail letting his hair down and left his automail hand out of sight. Now he had a chance, he could pass by the asshole without being noticed. He just had to wait until the moment the guy gets so distracted to notice him leaving.

Jean looked by the corner of his eyes at the small blonde who was in the same section with him. He cursed his lazy ass for forgetting his contact lens at home, he can't see right without them. The other person by the long blonde hair probably was a young girl, looking at porn. Looking at porn! _Great Jean, you found out your big chance… a young and naughty girl_ – Havoc thought and tried to see more. When he left his house today - his day off - to buy porn he would never imagine that he will find out the girl of his dreams. He haven't gotten many girls – okay, any girl in months. Perhaps over a year? He can't recall. Jean noticed that the girl was very shy, hiding the face behind her hair. Sometimes he could see the faint bright of her eyes, glancing at him through the golden hair. She was looking at him too! Jean felt his heart racing. It was so wrong, but so deliciously exciting. She was what? Sixteen? Seventeen? He can't figure out. His boss was dating Edward who was fourteen years younger, if she was the girl of his dreams, age doesn't matter. He walked ahead, closer. If she liked him, he would know.

"It's a pretty Saturday, don't you think?"

He grabbed randomly a book and opened it. She remained quiet and didn't look up.

"Sorry, Am I scaring you? I normally don't do this but I couldn't resist to your beauty."

_WTF?_ – Ed heard that shit and had to refrain himself from laughing. The asshole mistaken him by a girl, and was actually flirting. He remained still, thinking in a way to get out. Just standing there was really weird, so he grabbed another book and started to browse it.

Jean noticed that she decided to stay and got a book. He'd know that book, it was his favorite. _Clever girl –_ he told himself. Maybe it was a signal? Could she be interested?

"My name is Jean, and yours? By the way, you have a gorgeous hair."

_Damnit! He's asking my name –_ the shorten blonde fidgeted. Now he'd figured out why the man didn't have girlfriend. He sucked at flirts. He shall get out of that place now or the dumbass can recognize him. Ed replaced the book back and quickly as he could he headed to the exit.

"W-wait, I'm sorry…"

Jean called the_ girl_ out and griped _her_ wrist… a metal wrist? The man felt the cold feeling from the metal and stared at the short blonde's hand.

"Automail?"

_Shit, shit, shit, shit... _– Ed didn't dare to look at Havoc.

"Havoc? Edward?"

Someone called them. The worst, they know whose person that voice belongs. Jean stared blankly at his commanding officer. Ed pulled his arm and glanced up at Roy.

"What the hell is going on?"

The black-haired man crossed his arms and waited for a response. Edward just smirked deviously and answered.

"Just went out for shopping and you?"

Ed approached his lover and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"I'm here to take you out for lunch but you don't give me a answer-"

The short blonde hanged on his lover arm and was already dragging him out when Roy looked at his subordinate who stayed in the shop and seemed so pale.

"Jean?"

Havoc fainted. The black-haired man looked at the devilish smaller blonde.

"What have you done to him?"

Roy went back and carried his subordinate out of the shop. The other costumers were commenting and looking at them.

"The asshole thought that I was a girl and was flirting with me."

Ed laughed amused. Strangely he didn't feel pissed with that.

"Oh, nice. Did you let him flirt with you? Ed!"

The teenager glanced at his lover and smirked.

"What? Are you jealous?"

"Yes, I am. You're mine and only."

Havoc wake up in time to see the couple kissing. He fainted again.

"Damnit! C'mon Havoc!"

Roy yelled and tried to wake up the man, with no use.

"What are we goin' to do with him? I'm starved."

The short blonde complained and Roy knew, a hungry Edward Elric was worse than an infuriated bear. So he did the most reasonable solution, put the man on a taxi and sent him to his home. When he came back to his lover, Ed wasn't on a good mood.

"I'm hungry you know."

The blonde frowned and crossed his arms.

"Huh, Let's go the Luigi's… today they're serving a lasagna."

Roy noticed that the promising lunch lighted Ed's mood. But he was still very curious about your lover and his subordinate's weird encounter.

"Huh, Ed…?"

Ed glanced up and raised an eyebrow in askance.

"What?"

"Why did you let him flirt with you?"

The short alchemist seemed to ponder the question and finally he answered.

"I'm leaving that to your imagination Mustang… or you can get the information by frying Havoc's ass at Monday."

Grinning, Ed left his lover with a confused expression on his face. Roy followed the small blonde dutifully, wondering how he could blackmail Havoc for that...

* * *

**Act three:** "Pride, rock and fries"

Central city has meant just two things to the Elric brothers. For the youngest, a time to settle down and go check out new books in the library. Therefore, Edward had the same reason for books, but instead of settling down the blonde had only one thing in mind: his new and first lover Roy Mustang. Between his trips and Roy's responsibilities as Colonel, Edward thought that they grew close on their relationship. They completed their first two months and despites the blonde's tantrums, Roy seemed to be a dedicated boyfriend. He had constantly called the blonde from everywhere Ed was, just to hear his voice. He had given any sort of gifts, flowers and chocolates. The short alchemist felt his man pride a little bit hurt. He loved to be treated, but not in that girly way. Thinking in that, he decided to show to Mustang that he was a man in this relationship. From the hotel, he called his lover and asked him to go out in a date.

Back to his hotel room, Ed looked at his economies and there wasn't much money left, but it wasn't a big deal. There were a lot of cheap places that he'd went and well, at least the food was good. Roy would understand that he had to take care of himself and his brother with a payment for a Major – which wasn't that much. Majorly his salary was consumed by the hotels and train tickets.

He took a bath and decided to go out without his leather pants and red coat. A white shirt and linen black pants would be nice, he even left his hair down which Roy loves so much. Alphonse will spend the night playing poker with the office's guys. The blonde left the hotel and headed to the black-haired man apartment.

**Roy's PV **

Roy thought that Ed's idea was rather amusing. He never was asked to go out before by another male, so this would be interesting. He was a little bit curious too; he wondered what Ed has prepared for their date. He'd known that the blonde cannot afford a fancy place, perhaps some small restaurant – any date with Edward Elric meant that food is involved. They had great moments until now, to meet each other and growing inside of the relationship. The black-haired man was more experienced than Edward, so he has known that patience was the secret to keep the blonde. Roy decided to use his dark blue shirt and dark pants, which Ed haven't seen before. When he finished combing his hair, soft knocks annunciated Ed's arrival.

"H-hi…"

The blonde greeted him shyly. He seemed nervous, but Roy calmly pulled the blonde to his arms and kissed him. He felt Ed's tense muscles relaxing on his arms.

"Hi to you too."

The black haired man smiled and waited for the blonde do the next step.

"Huh… shall we go then?"

Ed blushed and offered his arm for Roy who held it fondly.

"Where are we going?"

The older man asked amused. Ed was doing exactly what he have been doing during their dates, probably the little brat was showing to him that he can be the seme of this relationship.

"I was thinking in have some food and cinema."

Ed grinned embarrassed. Roy thought it so adorable. In the streets they had to walk separated, but during twenty minutes they started to talk about their week and work, Roy's apartment wasn't very far from the commercial district. Suddenly the conversation ended abruptly in front of a small fast-food restaurant.

"Do you mind having burger and fries this night?"

The blonde asked hopefully. Roy took a look inside by the glassy window, it was really small and by the dust covering the pickles recipients, incrusted fat in the said window, and a lot of threats that he found out in a single glance it was some terrible place.

"I don't but-"

The blonde didn't let him finish and carried the man with him. There were only three tables and the counter, so Ed leaded the man to the chairs and table placed in the opposite corner, out of sight.

"I came here twice and the double cheeseburger was fucking good!"

Ed took a seat and waited until Roy did the same. The older man looked at that rusty chair and hoped that his fancy and expensive pants can endure such thing.

"Ed I-"

They were interrupted by a whale-sized woman, using a dirty apron with her damp artificial red-hair probably from sweat looked at them annoyed.

"Are you going to make an order, or not?"

Surprisingly her voice was so tiny despites the size of the body. Roy looked meaningfully at Ed, hoping that they could get out of that place quickly as they could. Unfortunately the blonde misjudged Roy's look and grinned.

"Yeah, I want strawberry milkshake the largest cup that you have, a double cheeseburger with extra bacon and a big portion of fries. What about you Roy?"

Roy sighed and replied.

"huh… just a cheeseburger is fine for me."

"Anything to drink big boy?"

The waitress glanced at Roy, and when Ed wasn't paying attention to her she winked.

"No, just the burger. Thanks."

The woman seemed disappointed then went to the kitchen to order. Roy was sweating cold; something was telling him that this night dinner was going to give him a stomachache. Edward was probably used to eat in places like that since he was always traveling, but he really wasn't fond to dirty places to eat. Ed glanced at him and raised an eyebrow in askance.

"Are you 'kay?"

The black-haired man slowly breathed in, for love he can sacrifice his stomach.

"I am." Roy smiled slightly "While the food doesn't come we can continue our talking… you was about to tell me your dislikes and likes."

The blonde smiled back. Roy adored that beauty in front of him. Ed with his hair down, smile and everything else was a breathtaking sight. It was the first time that he could see beauty and don't feel the immediate feeling to fuck it. Of course there was lust in him to take his boyfriend and make him cry in pleasure in his hands. But Roy was waiting for any sign of the blonde; after all he had known that Ed was still virgin. He wanted something special for the blonde's first time, and Ed was so young - he can chose to initiate his sexual life whenever he wanted to.

"Some of them you already know, I don't do milk. I hate needles, girly stuff and liars." The blonde grinned "I like to travel, food, books, dogs and music."

Roy grinned, the last one he didn't know. So Ed was a music person?

"Despites the other things that I've already known, what kind of music do you like?"

The blonde frowned slightly.

"Are you serious? No jokes this time?"

"Yes, I am. We've talked about this before. In work we need to pretend that we still hate each other, but outside we can have a normal life."

The older man cupped Ed's cheek and rubbed it slightly. The teenager blushed.

"O-okay…" the blonde babbled and looked at his feet. The jerk made him blush, but the worst part of it was that he liked the man's gesture. Ed started again.

"I like-"

Suddenly the blonde noticed a black spot moving on the floor. It came near to their table and crawled up Roy's pants. The black spot was in fact a cockroach, a very large one.

"…roach"

Ed muttered.

"Rock? Do you like rock?"

Roy couldn't hear the blonde's mutterings.

"No! Cockroach!"

The black haired man noticed that the blonde was pointing at him, and then he glanced down. A big cockroach was crawling up his left leg. Roy forgot where he was and with who he was. He screamed and stood in just one movement, jumping and trying to get rid of the offensive insect. When it finally felt from his leg, Ed crushed it with his shoe.

Humiliated and very embarrassed, Roy left the payment for the food in the corner and carried out the blonde with him. Instead of laughing the hell out, the blonde was so quiet that the black-haired man had to stop in the next blind alley to talk with him.

"Okay, you can laugh that I won't bother! Are you hearing me??"

His voice was slightly higher than that he wanted. Ed raised his head and spoke sadly.

"Sorry, I took you to that place… I screwed up everything…"

The blonde surprised him. This could be a sign that he was growing up? Roy pulled the tearing blonde to his arms and held him tight. He smiled and cupped Ed's cheek.

"No you didn't. You did everything right Ed. Just… it was an accident."

"Really?"

The blonde's sad expression bit by bit changed into a smile.

"Yeah, Perhaps we should get some delivery and eat at home. You're taking me out, so I'll go to your place. What do you think?"

"Okay, sounds good for me." Then the blonde smirked "But you'll have to give me extra food or I'll spread to the world that Roy Mustang was freaking out with a cockroach."

"You little shit…"

Roy shoved the blonde's mouth with kisses and they headed to Ed's hotel.

**To be continued. **


End file.
